Stars Made of Fire
by SilveryLining1
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy go out on a job to destroy a monster, Lucy is badly hurt. After seeing her almost die and fall into a coma, Natsu finally realizes that the feeling he has towards this particular Celestial Mage is love. But will he ever be able to tell her this or will she die in his arms never knowing his true feelings for her? {Nalu, Jerza}(Image found on Google)
1. Chapter 1

**AN~~ Hey Guys! I'm writing again yay! This is a new story that I am creating based on a request from my dear friend fellow nerd Blueflames123 . This chapter will probably be the only one in past tense so if you get confused throughout the story, just leave a comment and/or message me and I can explain it to you. Votes and comments are always appreciated so I can find out where I need to improve my writing skills and what parts are crappy or not. Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Lucy's POV**

It started out as any normal day in the guild. Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol form who-knows-where, Mira was giggling about wizards who had recently become couples while reading Sorcerer Weekly, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, and Natsu and Gray were fighting. Chairs were being thrown, food was being flung, names were being called, and any poor bystander close enough to either of the idiots was immediately dragged into the chaos.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Pinky!"

"Flame Pervert!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

I sighed as the fighting grew more vigorous.

"Will they ever have a mature conversation with each other?" I asked Levy who was sitting in front of me trying to read a book.

"I don't think that is actually possible Lucy," Levy replied, sighing in annoyance.

"You might be right about that- Gray! Your clothes!"

"Whaa- HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!" a certain Ice-Make mage yelled, confused.

"HAHAHA! WHO'S THE REAL PERVERT NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!"

I paled as I saw that Natsu had knocked over the table that Erza had been sitting at and stepped on her cake. The deadly aura she was emitting could be felt even where I was standing on the opposite side of the guild hall. Her bangs covered her eyes and even Natsu fell silent form seeing the look on her face.

"You. Destroyed. MY. STRAWBERRY. CAKE!" the requip mage yelled.

The guild fell completely silent and all wizards, excluding Natsu, took shelter under any table they could find or in any barrel in sight as a sword appeared in her right hand. Natsu tried to escape but her free hand shot out and grabbed his scarf. I squealed, got up, ran, and jumped behind the bar. Mira, as calm as ever, just stood there wiping a beer mug. I poked my head over the counter to watch the destruction, wincing as I saw the beating Natsu was receiving.

"OW!"

"YOUCH!"

"AHHH!"

"ERZA STOP IT PLEASE AHHHH!"

Natsu's screams of pain could probably be heard throughout Magnolia as Erza exacted revenge for the destruction of her precious cake. I kinda-sorta felt sorry for the pink-haired idiot, but I wouldn't be the one to stand up to Erza and tell her to stop what she was she was currently doing.

Erza finally let go of the bruised and battered Dragon Slayer and calmly walked back up to the bar, got another slice of cake, and went to another table to enjoy her sugar in silence. Fairy Tail mages started coming out of there hiding places and resuming what they were doing.

I stood up an jumped back over the bar and made my way to Natsu who was currently out of commission. Once I got by his side, I knelt down by his face and laughed and the pissed-off expression he wore.

"You idiot," I laughed affectionately.

He closed his eyes and smiled wide. I smiled at him again and held out a hand to help him up. He accepted and stood up. Immediately he shook himself off and walked over to the job board and looked at the postings. I shook my head fondly and turned around to walk back to Mira when I realized she had already moved to directly behind me with Happy by her shoulder. She leaned close to my face with a creepy smile.

"You liiiikkkkkeeee him!" she and Happy teased.

"Ehhhh? NO I DON'T!" I yelled indignantly.

"Mwahahahaha!"

I ran over to Natsu and started looking for ajob as well to get away from at least Mira for a little while.

" Hey Luce!" Natsu said excitedly while shoving a job post in my face. " I found the perfect job for us and it will probably help you pay your rent for the next nine months!"

" NINE MONTHS?" I yelled, suprised. "Just how much are they payinng for the job?"

"Well if you multiply nine months of rent for your apartment by three then the total amount of money they are offering is around two million jewel am I not right Erza?" Wendy questioned to the red-haired mage.

"I think that's about right Wendy."

"Woohoo! Monster slaying here we come!" I yelled.

Immediately after Wendy's calculation everyone was shouting and trying to tear the job out of Natsu's hands.

"That's a ton of money!"

"I want that job!"

"If they are paying that much money, then the job should be pretty dangerous shouldn't it?"

"Who cares? Just take a look at that pay!"

"Hey! I was staring at the board for longer than you, so how come you found that job first Natsu?!"

"No Fair!"

"Give another wizard a try will you!"

"I bet I'm strong enough to take on any monster in my path!"

"No you aren't you moron!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"Gladly!"

"I could buy barrels of booze with that kind of money!" (you can probably guess who said that)

" SHUT UP!" Erza shouted, annoyed. "NATSU FOUND THE JOB FIRST AND THAT'S THAT SO LEAVE THEM ALONE, STOP FIGHTING, SIT DOWN, AND BE QUIET!"

Everyone grumbled and went back to what they were doing before for a second time.

Natsu and I went up to Mirajane to tell her we had a job we were going to do. She checked us off and we were good to go.

 _ **Yes! Here we go!**_ I cheered in my brain.

We ran to my house to get a few things before leaving then ran to the train station. As we got on, I felt that for once, everything was going along smoothly.

Little did I know how wrong I was...


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION! SOME INTENSE NALU MOMENTS! IT IS STILL PG-13 THOUGH! NOTHING HAPPENS!**

 **AN~~~ What's up fellow nerds? I bet your probably sick of authors asking you to comment and vote for there stories because you just want to read the actually story they are writing. Well, right now I am gonna be that super annoying author so... Please vote and comment so I can see what I need to fix :D**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ugh...I'm gonna puke...Where's Wendy and her Troia spell when you need it..," Natsu mumbles.

The idiot had to know what was coming to him once he decided to ride a train to the location we would meet the client instead of choosing to walk. I sigh as I look out the window of the train at the passing country side. We should be at the town in about three hours which means it will be around 11:00 at night. Looks like we will be needing to stay somewhere overnight and meet the client tomorrow. This should be fun...

 **~Three Hour Time-skip~**

When we finally arrive at the train station in Talama, the town where we are supposed to meet the client, Natsu jumps up out of his seat, runs off the train, and drops down to kiss the ground. As I see this looking out of the train window, I facepalm at his dramatic tendencies, pick up our luggage, and walk off the train.

"Finally we are off that stupid thing," Natsu says, stretching his arms." We were on that thing for like, 10 hours!"

"YOU MORON!" I yell, whacking him on the backside of the head," WE WERE ON THE TRAIN FOR THREE HOURS SO SUCK IT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING YOU GOT THAT FLAMEY!?"

"Lucy, you know Natsu has never been intelligent," Happy smirks.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"What do you think Natsu?"

"HAPPY!"

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

 **Later at the Inn...**

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Natsu asks as we sit on the couches in my room.

It was just the two of us as Happy had gone to Natsu and his room already, claiming he needed his "beauty sleep". HE'S A FREAKING CAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"First we will go talk to the client about what the story is with this monster and then we will get some lunch. I hope you brought some of your own money because I am not making the mistake of paying for your food again. After that, we'll head to where the monster has been sighted and kick some booty!" I reply happily.

"YES! BURNING THINGS! I LIKE YOUR STYLE LUCY! I KNEW I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE WHEN I BROUGHT YOU TO FAIRY TAIL! YOU FIT RIGHT IN WITH US!"

"YOU IDIOTIC FLAME-BRAIN! WHEN DID I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BURNING THINGS! ALL WE ARE GONNA DESTROY IS THE MONSTER! GOT IT?!" I ask, giving him my Erza glare which, by the way, is more affective then you might think.

"Ye-yes, m-m-m-ma-ma'am!"

I sigh in annoyance. Why is this motion-sick, accident-prone, pyro-freak, pink-headed Dragon Slayer the one mage I had to fall in love with. I mean, come on! Couldn't he be a more down-to-earth human being who wasn't so rash and immature? Ugh... whatever. The plan for right now is just that we get some sleep so we can be prepared for anything that comes tomorrow.

"Okay, now that's settled. See you tomorrow morning Natsu. I'm gonna get some sleep. Go back to your room to Happy and do the same," I say.

"But Luuuuucccceeee! I don't want to sleep alone! Can't I sleep with you?" Natsu whines, causing my face to redden.

"No! You have your own room! Plus my bed isn't big enough for the both of us and it would be super awkward!" I shout.

"You don't have a problem when we are in your apartment."

"You're the one who keeps busting in and sleeping in my bed! It's not like I have a choice-"

I falter as Natsu walks over to me with a weird look in his eye.

"Natsu? What are you-?" I ask as pulls me close with his arms around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep in here with you? You might get lonely," he asks, nuzzling my neck.

His voice is husky, making my face redden and my body tremble at our closeness. He kisses my cheek then steps away with a smirk.

"Night Luce," he says smugly as he walks out the door.

With his dragon hearing I am fairly sure he could and still can hear my heart beating faster than the speed of the trains he hates so much. I silently curse him in my brain as I walk over to shut the door. As I turn around and head to the bedroom to get ready to go to sleep, I rub my eyes with the back of my hand, wondering what that kiss from Natsu meant.

I brush my teeth and climb into bed; clearing my head of thoughts of the events that just happened, I instead concentrate on what tomorrow should bring. This should be interesting...

 **Natsu's POV**

"I feel my heart beating weirdly fast as I head back to my room. What the heck did I just do right now in Lucy's inn room (A/N I don't know if that's right or not so...).

I sigh a little to myself as I open the door to my room and see Happy passed out on the couch hugging a fish and muttering.

"Carla...my..fish...love...you...Natsu's...an...idiot...," he mumbles in his sleep.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT IN YOUR SLEEP HAPPY?" I ask/yell.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Happy grumbles.

"I'M SMART!" I shout, my voice cracking. "You just don't appreciate my smartness!"

"It's intelligence Natsu not "smartness"," Happy yawns.

"WHATEVER! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"

"Great, you go do that," Happy mumbles, falling back asleep on the couch. "Carrrrllllllaaaaaa..."

I sigh as I head to my room. I flop down on the mattress, removing my vest. Everything else stays on as I climb under the sheets. As I lay down, staring up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, I try to figure out hat exactly I feel towards Lucy. I mean, I know that we are friends and team members, but it feels like something more.

Oh well, I think, I'll figure it out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:~ Sorry it took so long for me to write this my lovely readers! Had a lot to do and a lot of other stuff on my mind. Before I start the actual chapter, I have an announcement! I'm doing a NaLu two-shot (I hope that's what you call it. If not, whatever.) and would appreciate it a lot if you went to go check it out. Its called Not So Oblivious Anymore (A NaLu Fanfic). Thanks again y'all! Now onto more Fairy Tail! ^_^**

Lucy's POV

"LUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYY! HEEEEYYYY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! WE NEED TO GO SET FIRE TO STUFF, BREAK THINGS, AND GET MONEEEEEYYYYYYY!" a voice shouts at me as the sound of a chair breaking reaches my ears.

I pull my blanket back over my head.

"Five more minutes," I grumble.

All of a sudden, I feel weightless but then my brain is forcibly shoved into trying to find out where the heck I am as I am dropped into a bath tub full of ice water. The sheets and blanket, on the other hand, were somehow saved by whoever decided to wake me up in such a lovely way.

"Gahhhh!" I splutter as I spit out water and shiver due to the sudden cold.

"Heehee," someone laughs loudly.

I look up to see Natsu doubled over clutching his stomach as he laughs while Happy is rolling on the floor, chuckles leaving his mouth at random intervals. That idiot is going to be the death of me some day, I can just feel it in my soul. I grumble as I pull myself out of the tub and reach for a towel to dry off with. As I dry my hair, I glare at Natsu who is still giggling every few seconds.

"Can you get out of my room please?" I ask annoyed. "I need to change ALL of my clothes now and dry off because of you two idiots1"

"Awww, but LUUUUUCCCCEEE!" Natsu and Happy chorus as I throw them both out the door and into the hallway and shut the door behind them.

I lean against the wood and sigh, unhappy at the start to this day I was so looking forward to. Oh well, time to get changed.

One hour later….

My door is busted open again JUST as I finish putting my boots on.

"C'mon Lucy it's time to go meet the client!" Natsu yells as Happy chants something that suspiciously sounds like 'fish' while he flies around the pink-haired idiot's head.

"Be patient!" I say exasperatedly while getting my keys from where I placed them on my temporary night-stand." You do also realize that you will have to pay for the door you just broke right? Why don't you just knock like any other normal human being."

"Erza and Gray don't knock!" he exclaims indignantly.

"They aren't exactly what I would call normal OR sane," I mutter under my breath.

If Natsu heard what I said, he doesn't show it. Success! Another argument avoided! Ten points Team Lucy! I cheer in my head.

We put the door back in its place with a note saying we will pay for the damage before heading off to meet the client. It's around 8:00 in the morning so everyone in the town is opening up their windows and starting their day. It takes us about half an hour to get to the clients house with Natsu complaining the whole time how it would have only taken him 5 minutes flying with Happy. I wonder if he does realize that if he hadn't asked me to come along he could have done just that, but I don't say anything. We walk up to his/ her front door and ring the doorbell. Judging by the look of his house, this client is either extremely rich or extremely in debt for buying all the stuff he has. The house is at elate four stories high aboveground and no doubt he has a basement or something as well as a few more areas of use underneath his gigantic home.

A butler opens the door and leads us to a beautifully furnished room and leaves me sitting in the couch and Natsu roaming around the room (which is probably a bad idea but whatever) while he goes to retrieve his employer from his office. I sit quietly, observing Natsu and Happy gaping at all the expensive items the client has placed in the many display cases around the room. I hep this person isn't a creepy rich old guy who is actually a conman who will cast a spell on us that will make us his evil puppets. Ooo! That's a great idea for my novel! I better remember that and write it down as soon as I can so I can use that in a few chapters or if I write another book.

My train of thought is cut off as the door opens once again, allowing the butler to step through and hold the door open for his boss as he enters the room. I rise from my seat respectfully and Natsu comes and stands next to me as the man heads in our direction. He looks to be about in his mid-twenties which now that I think about it isn't really surprising considering I could be in the same lifestyle he is living in if I had stayed with my once devil of a father. We shake his hand then sit back down to talk business.

"So what seems to be the problem Mr.-" I ask.

"Lee. Zen Lee. I am happy you are hear to help me out," he begins,"I have been having a huge problem with a monster rampaging in the forest next to this village and multiple people have died or been severely injured as a result of its attacks. I do not know if the flyer you read stated so, but I am the mayor of this village and the fact that under my leadership, many people have died or gotten severely hurt ensures that I probably will not be chosen in the next election as mayor. I need you two do distort that monster before it destroys me and/or this town."

"Can you tell us a little more about the monster?" Natsu asks, actually being civil and intelligent for once instead of ranting about blowing things up. Wow.

"Uh, you'll know it when you see it," he says a little too fast as an unknown expression flits through his eyes.

"I guess that's it Mr. Lee," I say standing up. " When will the reward be given after we finish the job?"

"Once I get word of the monsters extermination, I will have the money sent to your guild with a not saying who it is specifically for," he says also rising.

"Alright," I agree, reaching my hand out to shake his. "thank you for doing business with Fairy Tail."

As we exit the house I think I hear him say something else, but I brush it off as the butler closes the door behind us. Natsu immediately starts jumping around and Happy starts flying faster.

"Ahhhhh. That was boring," Natsu complains yawning. "NOW LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD!" he shouts happily, running ahead looking for somewhere to gorge himself.

"AYE SIR!" Happy shouts…..happily, as he follows behind Natsu.

I groan in annoyance as I take off after the two goofballs. Once I catch up to them, I see that they are staring at pictures of different types of meat the restaurant had put on the windows to advertise their menu. They look at me expectantly, obviously hoping that I will agree to pay for all of their food for them. Knowing that they will bug the hell out of me if I don't agree now, I nod my head and sigh as they cheer.

We all go inside and sit down at a table. I internally groan (there's been a lot of that happening lately now that I think about it) at the looks on their faces; as if they are contemplating eating the whole menu. That actually sounds realistic considering what they have a history of consuming when food is concerned.

After ordering our food and receiving what we order, we eat fast and in half an hour, we are out the door headed into the forest. Off to fight the monster at last. I can feel the money in my wallet already.

We walk for two hours before finally making it to a clearing in the forest. The three of us sit down on the ground to rest when, all of a sudden, Natsu stands up sniffing the air.

"Natsu what the heck are you-?" I start to ask before he cuts me off.

"Shhhhh! Get up Lucy something is coming this way," he says in a serious tone, concentrating hard to hear what is coming at us.

I stand up quickly just in time for the monster to burst through the trees and show itself, and it is a LOT bigger than I think all of us though it would be. The worst part? It's headed straight for me.

 **A/N:~ Gave you guys a super long chapter to make up for my absence. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
